


I'll Be Around

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Blood, Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: demon!dean and bottom!sam, dubcon elements</p><p>//</p><p>Sam can't kill his brother, and Dean can't fight his anger and lust towards Sam anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BowleggedBeauty_Overdose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedBeauty_Overdose/gifts).



“Do it,” Dean said with cool malice, leaning into the demon-killing knife, nostrils flared and jaw tense.

“I…” Sam started before pulling the knife back. He couldn’t do that to his brother, even if he was a demon. But Dean wasn’t just some demon in a meat-suit; he was purely Dean, just turned. All of a sudden, Sam was slammed into the wall behind him, cheek smashed against the cool concrete of the Men of Letters’ bunker. His broken arm was twisted in an odd angle and he groaned out, white pain shooting through his arm and up into his shoulder. Sam tried using his other arm to reach for the knife again, but couldn’t find it.

“Uh-uh, Sammy. You’re not gonna get that knife back. You wouldn’t’ve even killed me, though, would you?” Dean taunted, his strong arms pushing his little brother up against the wall.

“Dean, stop, you won’t kill me, you know me! I’m your brother, man,” Sam pleaded, yelping out when his chestnut hair was pulled violently backward. Hot breath was swirling around his ear as Dean spoke.

“You sure about that Sammy-boy? What if I just wanted to just hurt you? Payback for all the fucking trouble you’ve caused me since I was only four. Burdened with a fucking monster brother,” Dean growled, fingers curling tighter into Sam’s hair. The words he uttered hit Sam straight in the gut, and the tears brimming in his eyes weren’t from the pain crawling throughout his scalp, but from the hatred coming from his brother’s mouth. “You’ve caused so much shit, caused so much pain, Sam. You were a fuckin’ vampire for Ruby’s blood, who, you picked over your own brother. A _demon_ , Sam. Do you know how much that fucking hurt?” Dean spit, taking Sam’s broken arm and twisting it around his back. Sam yelled out and fresh tears slipped down his face, pain radiating throughout his entire body, both emotional and physical. 

“That’s what pissed me off the most, Sam. Ruby. You were fucking her, sucking her fucking blood, and you didn’t fucking listen to me when I said she was trouble. And honestly? I was a little jealous,” Dean huffed out, relishing in Sam’s pain. A tongue snaked out and grazed behind Sam’s ear, sending a shudder through his body.

“D-Dean?” Sam questioned, his voice coming out hoarse and confused. Dean’s tongue sent a sinful curl of heat into his lower stomach, and Sam mentally shot himself for even feeling anything.

“Yeah, I was jealous… Knowing you were fucking her, getting off on her. Probably coming on her pretty little tits, huh?” Dean murmured, letting go of Sam’s broken arm to grasp one of his hips and grinding up slowly against Sam’s ass. “I wish I could have been giving you that blood, Sammy, giving you all that pleasure you needed. Do you still think about the blood?” Dean asked, keeping up a steady rhythm against Sam. Sam whimpered softly, keeping still against his bigger brother as he ground against him.

Sam was shaking, fearful, and filled with sadness. He felt like there was no reason to lie to Dean at that point; he would know.

"Yeah, I do… When we kill those demons… I can… I can smell the blood sometimes and… I j-just have the urge to lick it off the knife,” Sam admitted, cheeks flushing red. That very smell flooded Sam’s nose all of a sudden and he turned his face in defiance. Dean had bit open his own wrist and shoved it against Sam’s plush, pink lips. 

“Drink it, Sammy, baby,” Dean cooed, pressing himself tight against Sam to make sure he could hold him down with just his body. He removed his grip from Sam’s hip and forced his jaw back towards his wound, the flesh starting to heal slowly. 

Sam couldn’t help himself, it was rubbed all over his lips, the iron smell with a tinge of something different assaulting his nose. He attached his lips to Dean’s wrist, sucking greedily. The younger make felt small rubs to his sore scalp and his eyelids fluttered closed over his watery, hazel eyes.

“Good boy,” Dean purred, removing a hand from his jaw to slide it down to Sam’s groin, groping his fabric-covered dick. Sam was getting a generous amount of Dean’s pure demon blood and he whined pitifully when his hardening cock was rubbed. “You like that, Sammy?” Dean asked, pulling his wrist back once it was all healed and turned Sam around to face him. There was only a singular ring of color in Sam’s eyes, the rest of the pretty hazel shadowed with lust. He nodded shyly and Dean leaned in to kiss at Sam’s mouth, licking the excess blood from the sides of his reddened lips. Sam felt drunk. High. Both. His whole body was warm and he buzzed with the demon blood swirling inside him. The male opened his mouth eagerly for his bigger brother, kissing back slowly. Before he knew what was even happening, he was sliding to his knees, Dean’s large hand on the top of his head.

“You wanna make me feel good now, Sammy? I’ve always made you feel better and even tonight after the stunt you pulled, I still gave you what you needed. It’s your turn to help me,” Dean said, unbuttoning his pants with his other hand to pull out his fully erect dick. Sam’s eyes widened at the length and thickness, immediately leaning in to lap at the precome dripping from his swollen head. “Mmm, that’s it, baby boy. Make your big brother feel better.” Sam opened his mouth and began sucking like his life depended on it, like he couldn’t get enough. It might have just been the demon blood coursing through his veins that made him so willing but at that point, he really didn’t care.

Demon blood always made him aroused and he had constantly fucked Ruby afterward he drank. It was just some effect of it and he didn’t really mind. All those times he had snuck out of the motels and drank some out of his little flask, he would always beat off in the bathroom right afterward. Now, his dick was aching inside his jeans. Sam palmed his crotch, feeling precome dribble out into his underwear. 

Dean began fucking his mouth ruthlessly, two hands grasping the long, brown hair. Sam was gagging but Dean didn’t really care; he didn’t care if he hurt Sam. He didn’t even care if Sam felt good. He just wanted Sam delirious to the point that he’d do anything. Dean had always had these dark thoughts in his brain about his baby brother ever since Sam hit puberty. He started growing in all the right places and Dean couldn’t recall how many times he had jerked off thinking about Sam, then immediately felt guilty about it. Now that he was a demon, he didn't feel that sick guilt. Dean pulled his pulsing cock out of Sam’s mouth, and laughed when he heard the noise of protest from his younger brother. Sam’s eyes were half-lidded, a string of saliva attaching Dean's cock to the male's shiny lips. 

“God, you look like such a slut, right now, Sammy,” Dean murmured. The younger Winchester moaned softly at the word; he had a thing for dirty talk. “You like when I call you a slut, Sammy?” Dean asked, pulling Sam up and turning him right back around, ripping his pants off with his inhuman strength. Sam’s breath hitched as his swollen cock was hit by the cool air of the bunker, the sticky droplets of precome streaming steadily from his slit. 

Dean spit onto his fingers and pulled Sam’s ass out, the younger bracing himself with his good arm against the wall, letting Dean move his body whichever way. 

“God, Dean… Please, just do something,” Sam begged, his body hot with arousal. Dean only chuckled and bent down to spit directly onto Sam’s puckered hole before shoving a finger in all the way. He soaked in the surprised and pained noise that slipped from Sam’s mouth and slowly worked his single digit in and out. Sam was so tight, he was trying to decide if he should prep him farther. Sam began pushing back against his hand, and groaned out loudly when the finger was taken out.

“Dean, wha--“ was all Sam managed to get out before he felt too big of a pressure force its way into his ass. He wasn’t a virgin, he'd had a couple drunk encounters in college before he had met Jess, but he was nowhere near ready to have sex like that again. The pain completely pushed the demon blood high Sam had out of the window and Sam yelled out, trying to wiggle his way out somehow. This only urged Dean on more, and he began viciously pounding into his ass. Velvet heat surrounded Dean’s thick cock and his eyes flickered black from the immense ecstasy.

“Keep struggling, Sammy. Feels nice,” Dean growled, placing his left hand on Sam’s hip tight enough to leave bruises, his right hand going up to his own mouth to bite down on his wrist hard enough to break the skin. He shoved it over Sam's mouth, hoping to get him loopy again.

“Dean, please, God, stop!” Sam shouted against the wrist, trying to push Dean away with his only good hand but he was at a serious disadvantage in the position his was in. The smell flooded his senses again and Sam eagerly drank from the wound, all rational thought deteriorated. Pleasure began floating throughout his body once again. It hurt before, it truly did, but he would never admit there was still some sick pleasure there; being so cruelly manhandled by his older brother was turning him on more than it should. Sam thought that was partly the demon blood, but he would be lying to himself if he thought that was the only reason.

Before moving onto Stanford, before Jess, before _normal_ , all Sam had known was Dean. Most of his younger life was spent alone with Dean and he grew up idolizing his older brother. He was all Sam could think about. It started getting unhealthy when Sam felt differently for Dean in his teen years, fingering himself at night right next to Dean in the hotel bed all while thinking about him. Sam never told his father or Dean, but that was another reason he had to leave. He needed to get away from the disgusting feelings he had towards his own brother. He thought they had gone away until the pain took over a majority of pleasure for an instant and he was left with a slightly clear head. 

Dean groaned loudly, pulling out only to flip Sam around, remove his wrist from his face, pick him up by the thighs, and shove himself back into Sam’s tight heat. 

“Look at me, Sammy,” Dean growled as he pushed up into Sam, his pulsating cock sliding in and out with ease, blood and spit helping guide his cock through the younger's ass. The head of his cock repeatedly pushed against the bundle of nerves that sent flares of arousal throughout every piece of Sam’s body, straight to his damn soul. Sam was panting, ashamed, scared, hurting, but still wildly turned on. It hurt so beautifully. Sam looked at Dean slowly, eyes widening at the blackness of his brother’s eyes. 

“Yeah, there’s my pretty boy… God, you look so good, Sammy… You’re drooling while I fuck your tight little ass. You liked getting fucked by your demon brother?” Dean asked huskily, small grunts of pleasure emitting from his own throat. He wasn’t going to last much longer. The sight of Sam being impaled on his cock and the sweet, sweet noises coming from his younger brother were driving him over the edge. “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, Sammy. You’re gonna be so full of it. Fuck, Sam,” Dean groaned. The words sent heat throughout Sam’s large body, and along with the constant pressure against his prostate, he too, was not going to last much longer. 

“Fuck me, Dean, fuck,” Sam whined, getting a hand around his leaking dick. His back arched off the wall as he reached his climax, white spots dancing across his vision as his creamy cum spurted onto his shirt, staining it with not only his seed, but with sinful memories that would later make him puke from guilt and disgust.

Dean let out a guttural moan as he fucked into Sam with staccato thrusts, filling him with his hot cum, balls tight up against him. A few more thrusts after and he let Sam go, uncaring that he fell to the ground. The other cried out as his sore ass hit the hard concrete, pants torn and thrown a few feet from him. He felt so vulnerable. Cum mixed with blood leaked from his puffy hole onto the floor, and he whimpered, looking up to his older brother. The pain was a dull ache, the demon blood qt the forefront of his mind, still clouding his thoughts.

“That _almost_ makes up for all the shit you’ve made me feel,” Dean said casually, tucking his spent dick into his underwear before zipping and buttoning his jeans. “I’ll be around,” he added, and pushed his sandy hair from his face, eyes flicking back to that emerald green Sam loved and missed so much. The younger Winchester felt like the world was going all fuzzy and he leaned his head against the wall, eyes closing slowly.

He later woke up from his post-fuck/demon high and looked down, all the memories flooding back. Sam ran to the bathroom and puked before furiously trying to clean himself up as fast as possible, his whole body in pain. Through all the torturous flashbacks, there was only one thing Sam had latched onto the hardest. Dean said he'd be around, which meant... Dean's blood would also be there. Sam let out a laugh full of self-hatred before punching straight onto the glass mirror in the bathroom, shattering it into the sink and lodging glass in his knuckles. He hated Dean but loved the blood more. Sam stalked out of the bathroom, unaware of the blood dripping onto the floor as he opened up his father's notebook. He needed Dean back sooner. He needed him _now_. Quickly, he wrote down the ingredients to summon a demon and pushing the book aside. Sam grabbed his coat and put it on, shoving the list into his pocket before walking out to his car. He wanted that blood more than his own sanity. 

Door open.

_Bloodbloodblood._

Door closed.

_Bloodbloodpleasenowblood._

Engine running.

_Needitbloodbloodnowbloodpleasegod._

Driving away.

_Bloodbloodblood **blood**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Mado! I wrote this at like 1 AM so it probably sucks but oh well!
> 
> Blood doesn't sound like a word anymore, does it?  
> ~~  
> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
